Friendship
by Angel-Demon1
Summary: One day, while strolling along, avoiding her parents, Mika gets attacked by a demon. Then, she gets saved by a half-demon named Masaru. Do I see love in the future? Or will they stay friends? OcxOc Warning: Cursing, Implied Naked Person


**Friendship**

**By: ME! :D**

**Me: Hello my handsome Mercenary: D**

**Ban: Are you drunk?**

**Me: Nope! I'm under the legal age in the US to drink :D**

**Ban:...Whatever**

**Me: Anyway...I do not own Inuyasha or Anything of the sorts**

**Ban: ...I still think you're drunk**

**Me: I'm sure you do, my handsomely adorable mercenary :D**

* * *

"Help Me! Oh, Please...Somebody! HELP!" The girl screaming this ran through the forest, a large and very fast centipede demon pursuing her quickly.

"Leave me alone!"

The centipede demon got a burst of speed, unluckily for the girl. She ran as fast as she could.

Her eyes widened as she tripped on a tree root protruding from the ground. She slid a few meters forward and the centipede stalked above her. She stared at it. It shot forward and she screamed.

"**_Help Me_**!"

She waited...And waited...And waited.

She opened her eyes and saw a man in front of her. He had long black hair and stormy gray eyes. He had no shirt, so she could see his biceps and his strong six pack. His hakamas (pants) were black with a sort of flame pattern at the bottom and had a chain like belt. He had a large sword that practically glowed in the sunlight. He was also wearing black, elbow high gloves. They were cut so it showed some of his skin, too.

She was wearing a ripped and torn yukata. Her shoes had long fallen off and her hair was short and messy. Her eyes were a deep, amaranthine color.

She looked past him and saw no traces of the centipede demon. "Where did that demon go?" She looked around and stood up, dusting herself off.

"I destroyed it." She looked towards the man. "You did? Thank you...for saving me I mean." He nodded and turned to walk away.

She looked around cautiously before deciding to follow him. She made sure she wasn't stepping on any bugs (or any animal, or even human, droppings) while making sure not to run into anything.

"Why are you following me?" When she looked up again she noticed her was right in front of her. She jumped and backed up, blushing slightly.

"Well...I'm lost and I figured if I followed you that I could find a village on the way to wherever you're going."

"You'd follow a half-demon?" She blinked.

"You're a half-demon?" He nodded and she noticed wolf-like ears on top of his head. Her mouth dropped open. He turned and she quickly followed after.

"You're still following me?"

"Well, Yeah. You seem nice and I'd like to get to know you better." She smiled at him as he turned around. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it and rolled his eyes, turning back around.

"Whatever."

She smiled wider and continued following him.

"What's your name, I'm Mika!" She said cheerfully. He stayed silent for a while.

"Masaru." He said after a while

"What?"

"My name. Masaru."

"Oh!" She smiled, "Nice to meet you Masaru!"

It was silent again.

...

...

...

"I think I'll call you Masa!" She giggled. He stopped abruptly and turned, glaring at her.

"Is that what you've been thinking this whole time? And do you even know what Masa means?"

She smiled. "Yes and Masa means correct, just, elegant, splendid, flourishing, prosperous, genuine, true, governing, political, or military." She said all in one breath.

His eye twitched before he turned and continued walking. She followed after him quickly.

"Mika!" She turned and saw her father running towards her with her mother behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" She ran towards them and tackled them both to the ground in a hug.

"Demon!" Daiki and Akira (Her parents) snapped their heads to where Masaru was standing.

"Get behind me, Mika!" Daiki demanded, standing up quickly.

"Oh great..." Masaru sighed and drew his sword.

"Wait a minute, He isn't bad! He saved me!"

"Mika, Not Now!" Daiki and Akira started shooting arrows at Masaru. He dodged most of them and used his sword to deflect the rest.

Mika narrowed her eyes at her father's back before quickly running through the arrows. She got hit by one in her leg but she quickly shrugged it off, pulling it out and continuing to run.

She stopped in front of Masaru. "If you want to shoot him you'll have to shoot me first!" They quickly stopped shooting. "Mika! Get away from that thing!"

Masaru's ears dropped slightly from being called a thing, but they immediately perked up again when Mika began speaking.

"He's not a thing! He's really nice and he saved me from being eaten from a demon that you two tried to trap!" Akira and Daiki looked down, ashamed.

"I know that you guys are only trying to protect me, but I'm seventeen, dammit!"

"We know, But Mika, You shouldn't hang out with demons, ya'know" A new voice piped up. Mika groaned. "You brought Kyou?"

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her up into a tree. "I'm glad they did or else you would've been demon food."

"I'm a vegetarian, thank you." Masaru said, glaring.

"We aren't talking to you, half-breed."

"Don't call him a half-breed!" Mika glared at Kyou.

"Well, I'm sorry I only state the truth."

Mika jumped down from the tree. "Well if you call him half-breed I'll call all the humans I meet, humans! And if I meet any demons, I'll politely ask for their names before parting ways with them. Geez you guys are so...so...I don't even know the word for it!"

Kyou snickered. "You know what, You can just shut up or I'll kick your ass Kyou!" Mika glared at him. He immediately shut up. Masaru sighed and turned to walk away.

"Demon! This is all your fault." Kyou said, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry that half-demons have an influence on some people. Have a nice life." He kept walking as he said this, and soon he disappeared in the trees.

Mika was fuming with anger. "I...**can't** believe you guys!" She bellowed.

"Mika, Stop this nonsense, we'll never see him again, and he'll never see us again." Kyou said grabbing an apple from the tree he was on. He had brown eyes and black hair. He was a 'ninja' as he liked to call himself. He always wore black hakamas and haori's.

Mika picked up a pine cone of the ground and shot it at Kyou, hitting him in the forehead, making him fall to the ground.

"I can't stand you guys! I hope I never see **you** again!" Mika ran through the forest, trying to find Masaru.

"Mika! Come back!" They called but she didn't listen and kept moving forward.

"Masa-kun! Where'd you go?" She called. There was a sort of earthquake and she fell on her butt. "Ow..."

She looked up and gasped. An ugly deformed green demon was standing in front of her. It had the longest tongue she'd ever seen. Speaking of which, its tongue wrapped around her ankle and pulled her up, the saliva running up her leg.

"Ewww! Do you ever swallow?" It grinned, its tongue staying out.

"It's been so long since I've seen something so..._Delicious_"

She gasped as his claw came out and tore off her kimono. She quickly covered herself, kicking her legs and screaming.

"Leave me alone!" It ignored her and slithered its tongue up her stomach. "S-Stop it!" She tried to grab on to something but she was too high up. She did the last thing she could. She screamed the name of someone she trusted.

"**Masaru! Help Me!**"

"**_Hey! _**She said 'Let go!'" Mika looked up and gasped.

"H-Help!" The demon wrapped his tongue completely around her naked form, restricting her movement, and laid her in a tall tree. As soon as he put Mika down, Masaru charged at the demon and cut his body right in half.

While the demon fell, Masaru jumped up and took Mika out of the tree, pulling off the severed tongue.

She was shaking and he knew it wasn't from the cold. "Hey, you're okay now." He pulled out a haori, from where she didn't know, and wrapped it around her. Soon after, her parents and Kyou came running to the scene.

"You...You...Monster! Let go of my daughter!" Akira shouted, running towards him, swinging a stick. Like it'd do anything to him...

"I saved her from being raped by some random demon! You should really look after your pups better" He said, laying Mika down and backing away

"It's your fault for making her follow you!" Kyou shouted.

"I didn't make her do anything. It's her choice." He walked away. Mika struggled to get up. ''Stop..." She stood on shaky legs and walked towards him, using his arm as a leaning post.

"Take me with you."

"Mika!"

"I don't want to be with humans! Why can't demons and humans just get along anyway?"

"Uhh...Because they eat us?" Kyou intervened.

"Only uncivil ones! Just like humans!"

"We don't eat demons Mika..." Daiki growled.

"No, but you eat animals. Do you know how wrong that is?"

"You mean _we _eat animals." Kyou corrected.

"No, you guys do. I give mine to kids who need it, I only eat the vegetables."

Daiki, unable to control his anger, backhanded her. "You wasted our hard-earned meat? On little brats?"

Mika fell to the ground, holding her cheek and wincing in pain. Suddenly, Masaru was in front of her, holding Daiki up by his neck.

"Do **NOT** think of hitting her again, human, or I will personally kill you with my claws." He flexed his hand around Daiki neck and the heard him gasp for breath. Masaru's eyes were flashing from gray to red. Mika quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine, Masa. See, Look at me, I'm okay." He turned towards her and saw that her lip was bleeding and her cheek was starting to turn slightly black and blue. He growled and felt like wringing Daiki's neck. Instead, he dropped him and blinked a few times. Soon his eyes were their normal color.

"Sorry. Goodbye." He turned once again and started walking again. Mika followed after him.

"Mika Laniel Somaru! You will stop this instant!" Akira bellowed. Mika turned and looked at her mother with a cold expression.

"Make me." She turned once more and continued following Masaru.

Akira fell to the ground next to her husband. "Fine! We don't need you anyway, ungrateful wench! I hope you get eaten by that ugly half demon! In fact, I hope he turns on you so you'll see what a monster he actually is!"

If Mika heard her, she didn't show it because she continued walking onward, falling into step with Masaru. Masaru looked back at them with a hateful glare on his face. They disappeared in the forest.

Kyou was nowhere to be seen. Akira screamed in frustration.

Mika almost laughed. Hooking her arm with Masaru, She led him towards her favorite place.

"Come on, I know this great spot where the stars look beautiful!" She didn't notice the faint blush on his cheeks.

They walked for a while until they came to a large meadow with many colorful, brilliant flowers. The moonlight made the flowers look like they were shining like Christmas lights. There was a small spot under a giant Willow Tree that Mika led Masaru over to. There were no flowers, but there was a small blanket and a pillow.

"I used to sleep here when I ran away from home sometimes..." Mika said quietly. She sat down and smiled at him, patting the spot next to her. He sat next to her, putting his sword on the ground next to him.

"I just want you to know, you're not really ugly..." Mika was looking up at the stars, the moonlight reflecting off of her lightly tanned skin. Masaru stared at her for a while before shaking his head and speaking.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, you remember? She said that you were an ugly half demon..." Masaru's ears drooped slightly.

"Yeah..."

"It's not true ya'know..." His ears perked up and he turned his head away, but she saw a glimpse of the red that was starting to tint his cheeks.

"Yeah, so...Mika Laniel Somaru? Really?" It was her turn to blush.

"I didn't ask to have that name ya'know." He chuckled and laid on his back. Mika stretched out on the blanket beside him.

"This is the first time I've ever been out here without having someone come look for me..."

"Really?" He sat up. "You look like the type who always runs away, very rebellious." (Profile for picture)

Mika pouted. "It's the hair right?" Masaru laughed loudly.

"Yeah...Sure it's the hair." He chuckled, pointing to her clothes. She was still wearing the haori he gave her, and in her hair were some twigs. She blushed and shook her head, making the twigs fly out. He smirked.

The light reflected off of his body and she could she every single line his abs and biceps made. His eyes sparkled with merriment and He looked really happy.

"Hey Masa?"

He groaned. "You're calling me that again?" She giggled.

"Yup!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Okay, whatever...What is it?"

She stayed silent for a moment and he thought she wasn't going to say anything.

"...Will you be my friend?" Masaru looked shocked and Mika was afraid he'd say no for a minute.

He quickly nodded. "O-Of course." Mika smiled widely.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Really." She hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you!" He blushed and stuttered an answer.

"N-No problem..."

After a while, they stayed like that and soon, thirty minutes had passed and Mika still hadn't gotten up. Masaru had leaned back a while ago and drifted off for a few minutes. When he woke up, he just sat thinking. The whole time, Mika was lying on his stomach. He sat up and moved some of her hair out of her face. What he saw made him chuckle. She had fallen asleep.

"I guess this is the start of an unusual friendship..."


End file.
